Seduced
by Mrs. Jenks
Summary: Porque ás vezes, um mundo de prazer inimaginável esta, justamente, na porta ao lado...
1. Prologo

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

**Prologo...**

Às vezes, um mundo de prazer inimaginável esta, justamente, na porta ao lado. Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen são vizinhos e amigos. Eles lutam contra a atração que poderá acabar com sua amizade. Edward é um homem dominante e acredita que poderá assustar Bella com suas necessidades no quarto. No entanto, Bella tem o seu próprio segredo.

Quando Edward encontra os livros de literatura erótica de Bella, sabe que esta é sua única chance para ensinar a Bella sobre seu estilo de vida. Bella está disposta a aprender tudo que puder de seu vizinho, inclusive, dar-lhe sua confiança.

A primeira vez que Edward a toca, teme que, a pequena e tímida mulher, possa deixá-lo de joelhos. Enquanto a conduz ao prazer erótico, angustia-se, sabendo que não poderá ficar com ela, mesmo encontrando a felicidade em seus braços. Bella, no entanto, luta contra seus próprios demônios. Ela espera muito mais do que uma única vez com este homem talentoso. Deseja seu coração. Depois de um dia juntos, tudo irá mudar. Para melhor ou para o pior.

* * *

_*Olá Pessoal essa é minha Primeira Fic/Adaptada o nome do livro e da autora só postarei no ultimo capitulo espero sinceramente que vocês gostem _

_**A historia é Separada em Seis Partes/Capítulos...É uma historia muito caliente por isso se preparem_

*****Continuo ou Não** ?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Bella Swan amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Estava tentando abrir a sua porta sem deixar cair as duas sacolas de supermercado que segurava. Equilibrando o joelho contra a moldura da porta, tentou introduzir a chave.

- Precisa de ajuda?

A voz familiar a suas costas, a fez gritar e pular de susto, perdendo o equilíbrio. Edward Cullen, seu vizinho, de porta, do outro lado do corredor, pôs uma mão em suas costas para segurá-la, enquanto segurava as sacolas de compras com o outro braço.

- Quando voltou? – Perguntou Bella, endireitando-se e apoiando-se contra ele. Seu coração disparou e suas mãos tremiam pelo breve contato.

- Cheguei à noite – Respondeu Edward, enquanto estudava seu rosto.

Bella tinha certeza que ele podia ver o rubor em suas faces e o suor começou a gotejar por sua testa. Rapidamente baixou a olhar constrangida e curvou-se para colocar a chave na fechadura.

Ele sempre a perturbava desta maneira. Com seu olhar profundo e penetrante, era como se pudesse ver sua alma. Quando estava próxima a Edward, transformava-se em uma adolescente nervosa e inconstante. Odiava sentir-se assim! Suas mãos tremiam tanto que, somente na terceira tentativa conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura. Suspirou com alívio quando escutou o clique. Edward a seguiu até o apartamento, carregando os dois sacos de mantimentos.

Havia estado em seu apartamento antes, mas desta vez, olhou a seu redor como o analisando. Bella ficou aliviada por ser organizada. Não havia roupa suja ou pratos na pia. Seu olhar se desviou para as escadas que levavam para seu quarto, o único lugar onde não permitiria que entrasse.

Todos os apartamentos eram idênticos. Embora o dela fosse mais aconchegante e confortável. Em vez de ser muito feminino, Bella preferiu seu apartamento em cores neutras, sem muitos alvoroço. Seu sofá de couro marrom, por exemplo, tinha uma cadeira correspondente. A mesinha de café era do mesma tonalidade que a da televisão.

Na sala, havia uma televisão, de última geração, tela plana e sistema de som. No lugar da sala de jantar, havia um balcão com tampo de granito, que separava a sala de estar da cozinha. Essa era a única coisa que os dois apartamentos tinham em comum. Quando ela tinha visto o seu, não tinha se surpreendido. Era o típico apartamento de solteiro. Um sofá, uma mesa de café, e uma velha cadeira gasta, eram os únicos móveis que tinha visto em sua sala de estar. Já seus armários da cozinha muitas vezes estavam vazios.

Edward sentou-se em um dos bancos do balcão que separava a sala da cozinha, cruzando as pernas, deixando claro que não tinha pressa para ir embora. Bella manteve os olhos sobre ele quando foi colocar as sacolas de alimentos em utros lugares. Guardou rapidamente as compras, pois tinha lugar especifico para cada item em sua cozinha. Gostava de ter tudo em perfeita ordem.

Edward a olhou fixamente enquanto ela dobrava cuidadosamente às sacolas e colocava em uma gaveta.

- Você fez boa viagem? - Perguntou após ter terminado à tarefa, apoiou as mãos no tampo da mesa do balcão. Ele deu de ombros ao responder.

- Estou feliz de estar em casa.

Era sua resposta habitual. Bella sorriu ao perceber que nunca iria obter informações sobre ele. Sabia que ele trabalhava para o governo, embora não trabalhasse todos os dias e não usasse terno. Continuava sendo um mistério, seu emprego. Este era um dos aspectos dele que mais fazia seu pulso acelerar e mantê-la acordada à noite, pensando.

Também, já havia ficado acordada muitas noites pensando sobre seu corpo musculoso e o que ele poderia fazer com ela. Havia despertado muitas manhãs suada com o corpo queimando, ao recordar dos sonhos eróticos com ele, tomando-a de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Desejava Edward intensamente, mas era só um desejo. Sabia que um homem como ele, não estaria interessado em uma mulher tranquila, séria e simplória como ela.

- Como é seu novo livro? – lhe perguntou em voz baixa enquanto olhava as mãos.

- O que? - Bella perguntou sem entendê-lo. Ele riu

- Sobre o que está escrevendo?

Bella mordeu os lábios e apertou os dedos no granito que cobria o tampo da mesa do balcão. Porque ele fizera perguntas sobre o livro que estava escrevendo? Ele não podia saber que ela... Pensou assustada. Respirou fundo e relaxou ao perceber que a conversa era por curiosidade. Edward não sabia nada sobre o livrou ou dos personagens principais. Ela forçou-se a rir.

- Bem, o herói é um homem teimoso, persistente e obstinado que aproveita a inexperiência da heroína em crise. Bella trocou, nervosamente, de um pé para o outro.

A diversão era evidente na voz de Edward quando disse:

- Então, o que não vai bem?

- Como sabe que eu não estou indo bem?

Edward afastou-se da mesa e se inclinou para ela.

- Por que te conheço, Bella.

Bella ficou olhando-o durante uns segundos, tratando de digerir o que ele disse. Tinha certeza que brincava com ela. Relaxando os ombros, sorriu.

- Ah é?

Edward viu em seu rosto uma série de emoções. Pagavam-lhe para ler as pessoas e ele sabia que a leitura estava correta. Sabia que Bella rejeitaria seu comentário achando que era brincadeira de amigos. Poderia fazê-la entender que estava interessado em algo mais que ser simples amigo, mas nunca havia cruzado esse limite com Bella. Ela era mais que uma mulher para uma noite. Ela tinha "compromisso" estampado naquela linda face. Mas, se ela quer jogar... Pensou ao responder:

- Sim, sei que quando sua história não está bem, você não sai de seu apartamento por dias, às vezes semanas. Sei que quando está tentando resolver alguma coisa, murmura entre os dentes e mastiga as palavras. E sei, também, que quando está completamente desorientada, faz atividades diárias como fazer compras ou jantar fora, ou mesmo assistir filme.

Bella olhou-o surpresa. Percebeu que Edward sorriu com o fato de tê-la surpreendido. Os últimos meses haviam sido cheios de tensão sexual entre eles. Ela lutava contra atração que sentia por ele e, ao mesmo tempo, fantasiava com ele.

- Interessante. Talvez você precise de um hobby Edward.

Ele riu da intenção dela de levar a conversa para até ele e respondeu simplesmente:

- Talvez.

- Poderia jogar golfe ou construir modelos de aviões. Ah! Já sei: jardinagem, - disse-lhe Bella.

- Talvez, mas acredito que sei qual é o hobby perfeito. Tenho uma amiga que poderá precisar de ajuda em um projeto encalhado. Talvez ofereça-lhe meus serviços. - Dizendo isso, deslizou ao redor da mesa até ficar em pé atrás dela.

Assim que começou mover-se, ela endireitou-se e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo com desconfiança. Edward a bloqueou colocando os dois braços ao redor de seu corpo. Ele não se aproximou muito, pois se o fizesse, ela seria capaz de sentir a ereção que lutava contra o zíper de sua calça.

- Então. O que você me diz?

A aproximação estava afetando-a assim como a ele. Quando respirou profundamente, como se absorvesse sua essência, o pênis de Edward deu um salto.

Ela limpou a garganta.

- O que? Poderia repetir a pergunta?

- Disse. O que você me diz? Quer minha ajuda?

Sentia-se trêmula ante sua voz baixa. Ela tinha certeza de que não sabia o que ele estava oferecendo como ajuda, mas ela queria, o queria. Necessitava-o para aliviar a dor entre suas coxas. Desejava que Edward cuidasse de todas suas necessidades. Ela mudou de posição, esfregando suas costas contra ele , fazendo-o disfarçar um gemido.

- Sim, - disse Bella.

- Sim – repetiu Edward, sentia-se excitado tendo-a ao redor. Percebeu que a blusa de algodão não escondiam seus mamilos endurecidos, prontos para serem acariciados.

Podia imaginar seu corpo nu embaixo dele enquanto gritava sua liberação. Seria uma liberação estridente, pois ele a faria gritar seu nome muitas vezes. Sua ereção empurrou contra a costura da calça ao imaginar. Gemeu interiormente. Ele não havia planejado seduzi-la, mas neste momento, não podia pensar numa maneira melhor de passar seu mês de férias.

Imagens da posição de seu doce corpo curvilíneo em sua cama, no chuveiro, no sofá, na mesa da cozinha, na cadeira... Quase todos os lugares imagináveis passaram por sua cabeça. Sabia que poderia provocar sensações em Bella que nunca havia sonhado. Ele a desejava. Queria abrir-lhe os olhos para seu mundo. Contudo, ele exigia controle em todos os aspectos de sua vida, inclusive no quarto. Não queria assustá-la, mas se estivesse nua, atada em sua cama, pedindo que a fodesse, ele poderia mostra-lhe mais prazer do que ela sabia que existia. Ele mesmo se sentia torturado, tendo-a tão perto e sem poder tocá-la.

Afastou-se, pois sabia que para Bella se entregar a ele completamente, teria que confiar nele totalmente. Precisaria dar-lhe tempo para acostumar-se à ideia. Porque uma vez que provasse as delicias de sua pequena vagina, uma só vez não seria o suficiente.

Já do outro lado do balcão, Edward, respirou lenta e profundamente.

- Bella? – Disse seu nome em voz baixa, quase como uma carícia.

- Hum. – Murmurou Bella.

- Vejo você pela manhã. - Disse Edward indo em direção a porta, sem antes enviar-lhe um sorriso devastador, cheio de promessas, transparecendo luxuria em seu olhar.

* * *

_*O que vocês acham que vai acontecer Hein ?_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

Capítulo II

Bella acordou com a respiração agitada, de pijama e com a vagina latejando. Manteve seus olhos fechados enquanto saboreava o doce sonho erótico que havia tido com Edward. Neste, ele havia amarrado-a na cama e lhe exigido que admitisse sua atração por ele, antes de tomá-la forte e rápido, fazendo-a vir uma e outra vez.

Bella gemeu e passou a mão sobre o mamilo inchado. Ela o apertou suavemente enquanto movia a outra mão por seu estômago para seu pijama. Passando por debaixo da cintura, sua mão se moveu para baixo e esfregou seu clitóris através de sua calcinha de algodão. Gemeu e pressionou com mais força. Ela beliscou seu mamilo enquanto sua mão ultrapassou a barreira de sua roupa intima, tocando seu centro quente e úmido.

Seus dedos não podiam substituir o que ela queria, mas uma mulher tem que fazer o que uma mulher tem que fazer. Manteve os olhos fechados e imaginou que eram dedos, grossos e longos, de Edward em vez dos seus. Estava molhada quando seus. dedos roçaram a abertura que implorou para ser preenchida. Ela colocou dois dedos e desenhou um circulo no seu clitóris com o polegar. Deixou escapar um longo e baixo gemido. Levantando seus quadris, empurrou seus dedos mais profundamente. Beliscou forte seu mamilo e a dor aguda inundou seu corpo enquanto ela estava chegando à beira do clímax.

Não escutou a primeira batida na porta, mas à medida que seus gemidos eram mais altos, o forte golpe sobre a velha porta de madeira, finalmente rompeu seu prazer.

Ela amaldiçoou e esfregou os dedos mais rápido e mais profundo em seu corpo. Suas costas estavam arqueadas sobre a cama e podia sentir o suor em sua testa. Precisava da liberação, da doce explosão que estava fazendo seu corpo convulsionar desgovernado. A batida ficou mais forte e mais alta e ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar a quem estivesse na porta para que saísse. A pressão acumulada veio á tona quando, a partir do quarto, ouviu Edward chamá-la.

- Bella! Abre a maldita porta!

Bella mordeu com força seu lábio inferior, quase tirando sangue, para não gritar quando o som de sua voz chegou a seus ouvidos. Edward socou mais uma vez a porta. Sabia que ela não estava no banho, porque sempre ouvia os tubos de água. Não tinha saído porque seu carro também estava no lugar designado. Isso significava que estava dormindo ou ignorando-o.

- Bella, - chamou de novo pouco antes que a porta se entreabrisse.

Ela estava linda, de pé atrás da porta, tendo apenas a cabeça de fora. Seus longos cabelos castanhos soltos sobre seus ombros estavam embaraçados e desordenados, fazendo parecer que tinha passado a noite transando. Não tinha maquiagem e sua pele estava pálida e impecável. Tinha um rubor brilhante através de suas bochechas e seus olhos estavam um pouco vidrados. Realmente parecia que tinha tido uma noite quente.

Sem conter o ciúme que se apoderou dele, segurou a porta com a mão livre para impedi-la de fechar, no caso de que tivesse outros planos.

- Por que você demorou tanto tempo?

Ela piscou várias vezes, sem saber o que falar, sabia que responderia uma mentira..

- Estava dormindo. Respondeu finalmente.

Ele resmungou, forçou a porta e entrou.

- Edward! – Ela reclamou enquanto dava um passo para trás, afastando-se dele.

Rudemente fechou a porta atrás dele e confrontou-o enquanto Edward dirigiu-se para a sala.

- Quem está aqui? – Exigiu saber Edward.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

- Ninguém, só eu.

Edward olhou ao seu arredor e percebeu as luzes do apartamento ainda estavam apagadas. Percebeu que Bella estava realmente dormindo, mas então porque estava nervosa e retorcendo as mãos? Então, o que estava fazendo? Questionou Edward, com as mãos na cintura.

- Por que demorou tanto tempo para abrir a porta? E não minta para mim outra vez. – lhe advertiu.

- Eu ainda estava na cama. - Replicou Bella

- Sozinha? - Perguntou-lhe Edward, olhando-a intensamente.

- Sim, é claro. - Respondeu Bella exasperada.

Edward assentiu e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem. – Sabia que obteria a resposta há seu tempo, pensou Edward.

- Eu trouxe rosquinhas. Que tal um café antes de trabalharmos?

- Trabalharmos? – Repetiu.

Edward sorriu e se dirigiu até a cafeteira.

- Sim, trabalhar. Não se lembra? Te disse que te ajudaria com o livro.

- Você vai me ajudar com meu livro?

- Sim, decidimos isso ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite?

Edward virou-se e franziu o cenho. Ela repetiu tudo e não entrava na cozinha. Estava descalça e o esmalte das unhas cor de rosa em seus dedos fez que seu pênis saltasse dentro de sua calça jeans. Ela usava calças de algodão e um top de tiras finas que não chegava à cintura de suas calças. Naturalmente provocante a ponto de desejar devorá-la a suas rosquinhas.

- Vem, vamos comer, sei o quanto você gosta. – fez um gesto em direção à caixa branca que havia trazido para o café da manhã. Ela olhou as mãos e ele jurou que a viu corar.

- Eu só vou lavar o rosto e me trocar. – disse Bella já saindo da sala.

- Não se troque por minha causa. Trabalhando juntos, teremos que estar confortáveis. – gritou enquanto ela saía. Ela parou no meio da sala e virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Muito confortáveis. – Edward insinuou provocado-a, olhando fixamente para sua boca.

Ela corou de novo e ele quase gargalhou. Bella correu para o banheiro no andar de cima. Edward esperou até que ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar antes de subir para o sótão onde estava o quarto e o banheiro. Ao entrar em seu quarto, sentiu seu cheiro e uma Bella que não conhecia, ainda.

Uma enorme cama de quatro colunas de ferro ficava no centro do quarto. O edredom de cor púrpura escuro caia aos pés da cama, expondo o lençol preto de seda. A imagem dela nua sobre a cama fazia apertar a frente de suas calças. Sua mesa estava na mesma parede que a porta e tinha um laptop cercados de cadernos espirais empilhados ao lado de uma pilha alta.

Bella lhe comentou que estava no meio de um livro, fazia anotações e espalhava por toda a mesa. As outras paredes estavam cobertas de prateleiras. Não havia penteadeira ou televisão, só prateleiras. E cada uma delas estava lotada. Não era estranho que tinha muitos livros, mas tinha uma grande variedade. Ele foi de uma prateleira para a outra, olhando os títulos, até que chegou a pequena prateleira junto à cama. Tinha um livro abaixo com um marcador.

Edward pegou o livro e o virou. A capa tinha uma mulher amarrada à cama e seu parceiro com um chicote quase o derrubando. Ainda podia ouvir a água correndo no banheiro, então se sentou na beira da cama. Abriu o livro a onde estava marcado e leu a cena onde Bella a deixou. O som de seu grito o girar a cabeça. Ele não se envergonhou de ter sido pego olhando suas coisas, mas ele estava com raiva porque havia perdido um detalhe muito importante sobre Bella. E ciumento de que ela poderia ter compartilhado isto com outro homem e não com ele. Ele estava contente porque achava que ela não poderia lidar com seu domínio na cama.

- O que está fazendo em meu quarto? – Gritou Bella como se tivesse invadido seu santuário. Que provavelmente o considerava assim.

Ele levantou-se e mostrou a capa do livro para ela. Bella baixou a vista e o rubor em suas bochechas foi imediato.

- Umm, que...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Pesquisa. É uma investigação. - Explicou, rapidamente, Bella.

- Você vai escrever sobre erotismo, Bella?

- Eu... Eh...Eu...

Ele jogou o livro na cama sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Me diz uma coisa, Bella. Você gosta de se tocar quando ler isso?

Sua reação foi dar um passo para trás e seu rosto ficou roxo como beterraba. Ela mordeu o lábio.

Edward ao vê-la sem jeito pensou que Bella seria péssima no pôquer. Talvez ele tivesse que ensiná-la a jogar strip pôquer, mas não agora. Neste momento a desejava e sabia que ela o queria. Portanto, não tinha que esperar. Já havia esperado tempo demais.

- Responda-me, Bella. Você se toca? Esfrega seus mamilos ou mete seus dedos em sua vagina? - Ficou na frente dela. Era evidente que estava interessado no estilo de vida que ela levava. Um que ele conhecia muito bem.

Ela não respondeu, seguiu mordendo os lábios.

- Olhe para mim, Bella.

Ela ergueu seus lindos olhos verdes e seu pau endureceu.

- Você faz?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, pois não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Edward respirou fundo assegurando-se de manter o controle da situação. Ela parecia muito nervosa e ele queria mantê-la assim.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que você se masturbou?

Ela se inclinou para trás como se quisesse voltar-lhe as costas.

- Eu... não...eu...

- Olhe para mim. – Exigiu Edward, quando seus olhos dela desviaram-se dos dele.

- Responda-me. - Pediu suavemente, mas com firmeza.

- Esta manhã. – Bella respondeu e cobriu a boca com a mão.

Edward sabia que ela não queria lhe responder. Viu como seus mamilos se endureceram e se perguntou se a calcinha estaria úmida. Ela queria que ele tomasse o controle. Queria dar-lhe o que não havia tido com nenhum outro. Ele sabia. Sua vizinha responsável, linda, inocente, tinha sob sua pele mais do que ele pensava. Ele queria controlar seu corpo antes, mais agora seu corpo lhe exigia que a tomasse da forma em que, obviamente, ela queria. Ela desviou o olhar outra vez e Edward franziu o cenho.

- Olhe para mim, Bella, e não desvie o olhar novamente ou me deixará irritado.

Podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos quando o olhou novamente. Ele sabia que não era de medo, e sim de excitação.

- Agora tire a camisa Bella.

* * *

*_Dedicado a Christye-Lupin por ser a primeira a comentar essa fic.._

_**O que será que nossa querida Bella ira fazer Hein ? Palpites ?_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

Capitulo III

- O que? – Bella achou que não havia ouvido bem. Ele só continuou franzindo o cenho.

- Edward?

- Que parte do "tire a camisa" você não entendeu, Bella?

- Eu... eh...bem...

- Vou mostrar-lhe, Bella. Tudo que tem se perguntado e fantasiado, vou ensiná-la. Mesmo aquelas que nem imaginou.

- Você... Vai mostrar-me? – Bella não poderia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sabia das preferências de Edward no quarto, mas agora estava admitindo e oferecendo-se a compartilhá-las com ela.

Ele olhando-a fixamente com os olhos entrecerrados, mas a protuberância contra sua calça confirmava sua excitação. Era sua escolha. Ela não tinha que pedir para tomá-la, para ensiná-la, para lhe mostrar todas as coisas que queria. Ele o estava oferecendo.

- Tire a camisa. - Repetiu novamente Edward.

Seu estômago borbulhou de excitação à ideia dele fazendo todo tipo de coisas muito más com seu corpo. E ela as desejava, todas e cada uma delas. Suas mãos tremiam sobre a bainha de sua camisa de algodão com alças. Lentamente tirou sobre sua cabeça, deixando-a cair ao chão. Instintivamente cobriu os seios com suas mãos.

Edward prendeu a respiração quando viu o flash da cremosa pele branca.

- Mostre-se para mim Bella, ponha às mãos atrás das costas.

Ela hesitou novamente.

- Agora, Bella.

Ela colocou as mãos para trás.

- Bem. - Disse Edward olhando-a demoradamente.

- Fará o que mandar você fazer. Não questionará, nem hesitará. Percebo que não tem experiência, mas tem que confiar em mim. Se não pudermos confiar um no outro, deveremos parar por aqui. – Deu um passo até ela – Confia em mim, Bella?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

- Diga-me. Quero ouvi-la falar que confia em mim.

- Confio em você, Edward.

- Certo Carinho. - Ele sorriu para demonstrar sua aprovação.

- Você fez algumas pesquisas, suponho. Então já sabe todo o que espera.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Agora, lentamente tire a sua calça, - pediu Edward.

Bella não hesitou. Imediatamente ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Enquanto baixava a calça pelos seus quadris, voltou seus olhos ao redor do quarto, nervosa.

- Bella. - Insistiu Edward.

Bella deixou as calças acima dos joelhos e olhou para ele.

- Não entendo. - Disse Bella confusa.

- Não te dei permissão para desviar os olhos.

- Eu... Desculpa. – Bella se inclinou mais com as mãos em suas calças. – Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga ou faça.

- Quero que confie em mim. Quero que você se entregue a mim por completo. Quero te fazer gritar.

- Gritar? – gritou Bella.

Edward não sorriu.

- Isso é um problema?

- Não. Não é um problema

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sou de gritar muito. - Ela admitiu, sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Vamos ver. - Alfinetou Edward. Esperou que ela terminasse de se despir, mas ela não se moveu.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Sua calça.

Ela olhou para baixo de novo e percebeu que ainda estava com as calças, voltou os olhos para ele.

Não tirou seus olhos dele enquanto tirava as calças deslizando por seus joelhos e dando um passo fora delas.

A atenção de Edward voltou para a cor rosa das unhas de seus pés. Achava terrivelmente erótico. Ele moveu-se lentamente, olhando sobre todo o seu corpo. Era a mulher mais linda que tinha visto. Usava calcinha branca de algodão ainda posta e a inocência dela dava-lhe um pouco de alivio. Contornou-a, mantendo certa distância. Quando estava atrás dela deu-lhe a seguinte ordem.

- Tire a calcinha, Bella.

Ouve uma ligeira hesitação antes de começar a movê-la para baixo. Quando chegou a altura dos tornozelos, deixou-a escorregar ao chão. Edward olhou para seu traseiro. Era perfeito. Tinha as curvas de uma mulher real.

Não gostava de mulheres que tinham quadris estreitos e pouca nádega para agarrar. Bella era perfeita. Nem magra e nem gorda. Bella tremia enquanto Edward se mantinha atrás dela. Esta foi uma experiência nova. Ela não era virgem, mas nunca havia tido o olhar de um homem de maneira tão intensa. O sexo era sempre no escuro e na cama. Podia sentir o calor de seu núcleo e queria Edward pondo seus dedos onde ela havia colocado ao acordar. Ele novamente ficou de frente a ela, e ela pode ver o brilho de luxuria em seus olhos. Seu próprio olhar se dirigiu a parte a frente de sua calça e a prova de que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela era inconfundível.

Quando ele se inclinou para frente e tocou suavemente seus lábios com os dela, suspirou pelo beijo tão esperado. O beijo começou como um encontro suave de lábios, quando ele se moveu ara frente e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, colocou suas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, segurando-a. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e logo passou a língua sobre ele para acalmá-lo. Ela abriu a boca para ele. A partir daí, o beijo subiu vários graus. Ele empurrou a língua em sua boca e tomou o controle do beijo e de todas as sensações que sentia. Quando se separaram um pequeno som de protesto escapou de seus lábios.

- Vá para a cama e fique em cima. Ajoelhe-se, mantenha seu rosto para o outro lado. Mantenha as pernas abertas e os ombros baixos. As mãos atrás das costas. A cabeça inclinada para trás com o cabelo nas costas. Mantenha seus olhos abertos.

Bella aproximou-se da cama e seguiu as instruções em silêncio posicionando-se como Edward havia pedido a ela.

- É isso aí, Carinho. Mostre-se para mim.

Bella mordeu o lábio e tratou de se concentrar em permanecer imóvel. Seu corpo sentia-se vivo e excitado com a ideia de que Edward viu grande parte dela. Havia lido livros e passado um bom tempo nas salas de chat erótico, ouvindo como se sentia abrir-se para seu amante. Quando uma mão quente cobriu uma nádega dela, ela se encolheu toda.

- Bella. – Advertiu.

- Desculpe. Apenas surpreendeu-me.

- Confie em mim, Carinho. Não vou te machucar, Nunca irei te fazer danos. – deu-lhe um beijo na parte de trás da cabeça. – Te prometo.

Tantas emoções a confundiam, que só pode assentir em resposta.

- Assim. - Edward continuou esfregando sua nádega e logo depois a outra, lentamente, antes de introduzir um dedo na sua pequena fenda, que pulsava.

- Está tão molhada, bebê.

- Sim. – Assentiu engasgada.

- Isso mesmo, desfrute. – Ele deixou seu dedo fazer círculos sobre seu clitóris antes de empurrar a parte superior do corpo na cama. Bella com o rosto no lençol macio virou a cabeça para tentar vê-lo.

- O que? O que está fazendo? – Bella se sentia completamente exposta nesta posição. Com o traseiro no ar, Edward estava tendo uma boa vista de todas suas partes intimas. Podia sentir o suco de sua vagina deslizar por suas coxas. Edward bateu em outro golpe perfeito e Bella gritou surpreendida.

- Sabe há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso? – Perguntou Edward, esfregando a nádega que acabara de esbofetear.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, desfrutando da massagem que Edward estava fazendo. A picada foi embora, deixando uma sensação que desejava mais.

- Não irei te machucar, mas quero que experimente as coisas que você somente leu. - Ele disse enquanto acariciava seu traseiro.

- Se chegarmos a um ponto no qual não pode aceitar o que estou fazendo, me diga para parar. Eu sei o que você quer. E sei o que você precisa. Você tem que confiar em mim, Carinho.

- Confio em você, Edward.

- Bom. Muito bom. – Edward agarrou seus quadris. – Não lute. Só escute minha voz.

- Sim.

- Muito bem. – Repetiu Edward. Ele passou as mãos por trás sobre suas costas e outra vez tocou sua fenda. Seus seios se pressionavam contra o lençol, a sensação da seda em seus mamilos duros estava enlouquecendo-a.

- Abra mais as pernas.

Bella abriu mais as pernas para ele. Estava completamente aberta e exposta diante dele. Podia sentir a vergonha que queimava seu rosto e fechou os olhos.

- Bella.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele tinha se mudado para o lado da cama.

- Te disse para manter os olhos abertos.

- Edward, eu...

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Quero que você desfrute disto. Não quero que sinta vergonha.

- Está tudo bem Edward.

Ele negou com a cabeça, sentindo-a insegura.

- Talvez devêssemos reduzir a velocidade.

- Não! Edward, por favor. Quero isto. Quero você. – Bella se sentia desesperada.

Ela não queria parar. Não sentia vergonha em dizer a verdade.

– Quero fazer isto e quero que você o faça.

Edward a olhou durante um longo tempo.

- Está bem, mas se quiser parar, me diga.

- Eu vou. –Bella sacudiu a cabeça. – Quero dizer, vou lhe dizer, mas não quero parar. Ele virou-se, novamente, ao pé da cama, atrás dela e podia sentir a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Não se mova. Não levante da posição a menos que eu te diga. Entendeu Bella?

- Sim.

- Bom. – Ele virou-se para acariciar suas nádegas mais uma vez e moveu suas mãos até suas costas. – Apenas relaxe com meu toque e mantenha os olhos abertos.

- Sim. – disse Bella num tom sonhador.

O primeiro golpe veio de novo do nada. Ela gritou como havia feito antes. Antes de tomar fôlego, chegou outro, depois outro. Alternava entre as nádegas antes de colocar outra vez em sua fenda. Ela gritou e todo seu corpo tremeu. Bella não podia acreditar o quanto doía e o quanto estava acesa. Ela tentou relaxar, como ele havia dito, mas não podia evitar a tensão.

Ele não disse nada enquanto seguia com suas chicotadas. Podia sentir cada golpe em todo seu corpo. Cada vez que seu corpo se movia, seu clitóris pulsava e exigia atenção. Ela ouvia gemidos e se deu conta de que eram dela. Quando ele parou, Bella sentia com se estivesse a ponto de explodir.

- Quero foder você, bebê. – Ele ajoelhou-se atrás dela. – Quero enterrar meu pênis dentro de você. Quero sentir os músculos de sua fenda apertando em torno de mim.

Ela só podia gemer em resposta.

- Mas não vou fazer.

Bella gemeu, mas não se moveu de sua posição.

- Primeiro, há muito mais para mostrar.

Bella respirou profundamente e manteve os olhos abertos.

- Sim.

Bella engoliu a saliva. Seu corpo estava em chamas. Todo o que queria fazer era ter o clímax que estava fora de seu alcance.

- Eu te quero Edward.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela para sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Como você me quer?

Tocou seu clitóris varias vezes antes de mergulhar dedo adentro. Ela gemeu e balançou os quadris.

- Por favor, Edward, eu quero você.

- Diga Bella. Deixe-me ouvir você dizer.

Deixou os dedos esfregarem seu clitóris em círculos e pressionou.

- Quero que me foda. Por favor. – Acabava de implorar? Oh, já não lhe importava nada. Estava torturando-a. E ele estava desfrutando.

* * *

_**Bella Safadinha! Quem quer um Edward desse o/ _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

Capitulo IV

Edward sabia que estava deixando Bella fora de controle. Os sons dela só aumentavam sua hesitação. Não poderia conter seu próprio clímax por muito tempo, mas tinha planos para Bella. Quando sentiu que seus músculos se apertavam, tirou seu dedo. Ela fez um som abafado de protesto. Deu um passo para trás e viu como seu corpo se estremeceu de prazer inédito.

Ela respirou fundo, tratando de controlar a si mesma. Mas ele queria que ela perdesse todo o controle.

- Saia da cama e ajoelhe-se diante de mim.

Bella se moveu lentamente e ele conteve o riso, sabendo que ela estava tentando evitar um orgasmo. Edward tirou a camisa branca pela cabeça e observou Bella lamber seu lábio inferior em apreciação enquanto ficava de joelhos na frente dele.

- Tire minhas calças, Carinho.

Bella mordeu os lábios quando baixou o zíper. Não havia maneira de esconder sua reação quando seu pênis pressionava completamente o material enquanto ela o tirava.

Quando sua ereção foi liberada, ele parou para admirá-la. Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo e puxou-o para frente. Colocou a outra mão em seu pênis. Acariciando uma e outra vez. Estava a ponto de gemer quando umedeceu os lábios novamente.

- Abra sua boca, Bella.

Ela não hesitou, abriu imediatamente para ele.

- Quero que você chupe meu pênis.

Bella olhou-o com os olhos brilhando, antes de inclinar-se para frente e tomar a ponta do mesmo na boca.

- Ponha uma mão para segurá-lo.

Bella se aproximou e cercou a base de seu pênis.

- Isso. - Gemeu Edward.

Quando ela o acariciou com toques leves de exploração, deslizou lentamente seu pênis entro e fora de sua boca quente e sedosa. O céu que era a sua boca Edward cerrou os dentes para não afundar em sua boca e machucá-la. Ele manteve um ritmo lento, resistindo à tentação de mergulhar todo o caminho até o fundo de sua garganta, e assustá-la.

Viu como seu pênis entrava e saia de sua boca. A imagem dela de joelhos diante dele, era um de seus sonhos. Quando Bella encontrou seu ritmo, ele pode sentir a sua língua girando em torno do seu pênis.

- É isso aí, bebê. Bom.

Ela observou como ele olhava sua boca. Não pode conter um gemido quando ela chupou mais forte e esfregou a língua em volta da cabeça.

Edward apertou a mão em seu cabelo e empurrou mais profundo em sua boca.

Sentir Edward, a parte mais sensível dele entrando e saindo de sua boca estava fazendo Bella ficar mais úmida e mais perto do orgasmo. Concentrou-se nele e sem seu prazer, mas podia sentir a umidade de seu sulco pingando em suas coxas como resposta. Desejava-o enterrado nela. Queria sentir seu bombeamento dentro e fora de sua vagina. Golpeando com força enquanto a agarrava pelos quadris.

Ela gemeu quando ele acelerou o ritmo e apertou suas mãos em seu cabelo. A sensação de entrada de saída a fez querer gemer.

Gemendo alto, saiu de sua boca e derramou sua liberação em seus seios, seu sêmen cobrindo os seios macios, marcando-a como sua. Ele manteve as mãos em seu cabelo enquanto sua respiração lentamente voltava ao normal. Ela ficou de joelhos diante dele, suas nádegas descansando sobre os pés e seu olhar nele, sem hesitação.

Edward acariciou sua bochecha.

- Levante-se, Carinho.

Bella levantou-se com a ajuda da mão de Edward em seu cotovelo. Levou-a para o banheiro. Enquanto olhava-o, ele abriu o chuveiro e provou a temperatura com a mão.

- Entre. – Pediu Edward quando a água atingiu a temperatura que ele queria.

Bella entrou no chuveiro e virou para ele. Ele pegou o chuveiro de massagem e espargiu-o sobre seu cabelo e peito. Lavando o sêmen que acabara de lançar sobre ela. Quando derramou a água sobre seu estômago, e logo entra suas pernas, ela engasgou, enquanto a água caia em cascata sobre suas sensíveis terminações nervosa.

Bella arfou e se apoiou com as mãos nos ombros de Edward para manter o equilíbrio.

- Abra mais as pernas. - Pediu Edward.

Enquanto abria as pernas, ele fez à água correr pela sua vagina novamente.

- Oh! – Bella não podia acreditar nas sensações que o impulso da água estava criando. A vagina apertou enquanto o chuveiro a excitava.

Edward sorriu.

- É isso aí, bebê. Desfrute disso.

- Eu... Eu vou gozar...

- Ainda não. Eu vou fazer melhor se você esperar. Eu prometo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas seus quadris se moviam e se sacudiam. Ele passou o dedo sobre o seu clitóris, fazendo um movimento circular.

- Oh... Por favor...

Edward não respondeu. Ele continuou fazendo círculos sobre seu clitóris com o dedo, aumentando a pressão e depois o tirando. Ajeitou o chuveiro para que todo o seu corpo pudesse sentir a força total.

- Por favor, Edward. Faça-me chegar, por favor. Sua voz era rouca e cheia de necessidade.

Edward continuou mantendo o chuveiro sobre ela enquanto introduzia os dedos em seu interior.

- Oh... - Os quadris de Bella giraram e ela montou nos dedos de Edward. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, deixando cair o chuveiro, e passando uma perna dela por cima do ombro. Ela teve que se apoiar na parede do banheiro para não cair. Ele baixou cabeça, deu uma longa lambida em seu clitóris antes de sua boca se juntar a seus dedos.

- Eu... Eu... Oh...

Edward acariciou dedos e com a boca. Ela estava em seu limite quando ele procurou e pressionou um dedo contra seu traseiro virgem. Ela resistiu e agarrou em seus ombros quando um dedo a penetrou.

Bella balançou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar na nova sensação. Enquanto Edward deslizava seu dedo na parte de trás, havia uma picada de dor antes do prazer incrível. Com sua boca sobre ela e o dedo em seu interior, Ela balançou e pediu sua liberação.

- Goze! – Ele ordenou.

Bella gritou quando o orgasmo mais violento que jamais havia tido atormentou seu corpo. Tinha as mãos no cabelo de Edward agarrando-o desesperadamente quando seu corpo se apertou e se tornou selvagem. Antes que o orgasmo acabasse, iniciou-se outro.

Bella estava completamente esgotada quando Edward deu um passo para trás levou-a em seus braços. Ela apoiou todo seu peso contra ele e relaxou enquanto Edward que ele acariciava seu cabelo.

- Vamos. Vamos sair do banho, secarei seu corpo e você deitará na cama.

Bella concordou com a cabeça e com cuidado saiu do banheiro. Envolveu a toalha de cor lavanda ao redor de seu corpo e se secou. Seus movimentos eram lentos e preguiçosos.

Edward acompanhou com o olhar e a viu caminhar em direção ao quarto. A visão de suas nádegas fazia seu pênis ficar duro novamente.

Ele precisava ter perspectiva. Não poderia ficar muito ligado a Bella. Eram vizinhos e agora amantes, mas isso não mudava nada. Ainda iria embora dentro de um mês. Sem saber quanto tempo ficaria longe dela.

- Deixe a roupa aí. Depois pegaremos de volta. Ele disse, decidido a continuar com a próxima etapa da sedução. Ele queria ir devagar com ela. Não tinha intenção de começar hoje, mas ficou feliz por ter sido assim, precisava estar no fundo de sua doce vagina, totalmente enterrado nela.

* * *

_*Edward Malvado fazendo a Belinha sofrer..._

**Ed dizendo que não pode ficar muito ligado a Bella sera que ele vai conseguir ? acho que não hein !


	6. Chapter 5

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

Capitulo V

O corpo de Bella nunca tinha se sentido tão relaxado e completo. O orgasmo tinha sido intenso e ele ainda não havia penetrado nela ainda. Observou Edward enquanto ele colocava a calça e em silêncio saia do quarto. Enquanto esperava, lembrou de novo dessa manhã quando havia se tocado, fantasiando com ele. Bom, ela tinha. Sorriu. O que tinham compartilhado era mais intimo, mais do que somente sexo.

Ela havia tido sexo antes, mas este... Com Edward... Foi muito além. Ela se perguntou o que faria depois. Transariam logo? Ela queria fazer, queria sentir seu pênis dentro dela, queria envolver-se em torno dele. Quase ofegou em voz alta pelos pensamentos em sua cabeça.

- Está sorrindo. – Acusou-a a partir da porta do quarto.

Bella pulou. Não tinha notado que havia voltado. Estava perdida em seu próprio mundo. Ele se inclinou casualmente, olhando-a, mas ela não podia deixar de notar a luxuria em seus olhos nem o pequeno volume que levava.

- Em quem estava pensando esta manhã? – Ele perguntou a uma distância segura.

Bella franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio. Ele já se arrependeu de seu tempo juntos? Era por isso que estava de pé na porta em vez de entrar? Ela tentou agradá-lo. Olhou a sacola em sua mão. O que tinha nela? Ele estava indo embora?

- Diga-me.

- Não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer. – ela retrucou. Ela não queria que isto terminasse tão cedo.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Em quem estava pensando quando se masturbava esta manhã?

Bella engasgou. Bom, merda. Isso era o que ele estava perguntando.

- Em você – Respondeu com sinceridade.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

- Em mim?

- Sim.

Ele se aproximou lentamente até os pés da cama. Bella levou um momento para admirar seu passo, de um caçador perseguindo sua presa, antes que ele falasse outra vez.

- Mostre-me.

As sobrancelhas de Cara se franziram. Que o mostre? Mostrar o quê?

- Toque-se com você fez esta manhã antes que eu chegasse.

Bella não pensou, não reagiu. Não o fez, estava com uma mão no peito, beliscando o mamilo e a outra acariciando o clitóris quando teve o bom senso para se sentir envergonhada de estar tocando-se enquanto ele observava. Ela parou.

- Não disse para você parar.

Mordendo os lábios, Bella voltou ao que estava fazendo. Olhou-o nos olhos e os viu escurecer enquanto ele olhava as suas mãos.

- Alguma vez você já teve uma pinça de mamilos?

Ela parou novamente com a boca aberta.

- Não.

- Mas você sabe o que são.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Acredito que você pode desfrutá-las. De fato, sei que irá. - Ela colocou os dedos em sua vagina enquanto lembrava o que havia feito pela manhã, se tocando sozinha no quarto pensando nele.

- Pare.

Bella parou imediatamente, mas não retirou suas mãos.

- Lamba seu dedo.

Sabia qual dedo ele queria que ela lambesse. Ela o levou a sua boca e deu uma rápida lambida. Nunca tinha se provado antes.

- Chupe-o.

Ela o fez e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que seu gosto não era ruim como havia imaginado. Tinha o gosto de luxuria.

- Bom.

- O que você quer agora, Bella?

Bella tinha vontade de gritar dizendo que o queria dentro dela, mas não acreditava que essa fosse a resposta certa.

- Eu te disse. Quero que me possua.

- Eu também quero isso.

Aliviada, deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. Não tinha terminado ainda. Edward se aproximou da cama e passou os dedos para baixo, e logo para cima, de sua entrada, antes de apertar levemente seu clitóris.

- Vire-se e deite-se de barriga para baixo.

Bella fez o que ele disse. Sentia a mão de Edward cobrindo uma nádega de sua bunda e logo a outra, com os polegares acariciando no centro. Sabia que era o momento. Ela virou sua cabeça para ele quando tirou as mãos. Ele esticou a mão e abriu a sacola que tinha trazido para o quarto.

- Com o rosto para baixo. Não quero que você veja. Só sinta, - Ele Disse sem olhar para cima. – Quero que coloque as pernas embaixo do seu corpo e as use como travesseiro.

Ela colocou-se nessa posição extrema, ciente da vista que estava oferecendo-o. Alcançando-a, ele a agarrou pelo pulso. Bella estava com os pulsos amarrados na cama, com as pernas sob a barriga, à espera de Edward

- Você quer que eu te possua, Bella? – Seus dedos brincaram com seu sexo, serpenteando pelo sulco.

A sensação de suas mãos sobre ela era o céu. Podia sentir sua vagina contraindo-se.

- Sim. Oh, sim.

- Quer que eu a penetre duro aqui? – Ele perguntou, metendo os dedos em seu canal. Sabendo que ele estava vendo como ela lhe respondia a pôs mais quente. Ele foi o único que alguma vez a tinha visto assim, levou sua excitação até as alturas.

- Sim. – Disse entre dentes enquanto empurrava contra seus dedos, tentando conseguir mais.

- Ou talvez você prefira que te penetre... Aqui? – Ele meteu a ponta do seu polegar em seu ânus.

- Ugh... – Gritou.

Edward não parou por seus gritos, pelo contrário, empurrou mais profundamente. Os dedos dele estavam cobertos por seu próprio creme, por isso foi mais fácil entrar. Ele tirou o polegar e esfregou as nádegas de novo. Deus, ela estava tão quente. Então sentiu uma gota de um líquido frio em uma nádega e depois na outra. Olhou por cima dos ombros para ver um tubo de lubrificante na mão. Quando substituiu seu polegar pelo dedo médio banhado com lubrificante, começou a mover os quadris no ritmo dele.

- Você gosta, não é? – perguntou Edward enquanto empurrava seu dedo devagar.

Bella se moveu contra sua mão enquanto desfrutava da sensação. Doía, mas a dor parecia incrementar seu prazer.

- Sim.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – Disse-lhe quando ele ajoelhou na cama atrás dela. – Sim, sabia que você gostaria disso. Como sei que você gostará quando meu pênis estiver aqui. Aqui onde ninguém mais já esteve.

- Oh... – Gemeu quando Edward imprimiu mais pressão. Ele se esticou a seu redor e tocou seu clitóris com a outra mão.

- Eu deveria saber que você seria uma menina má. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Sim. – Bella empurrou contra sua mão e logo ele apertou pressionando mais o dedo fazendo círculos sobre seu clitóris.

- Você tem que ser castigada.

Edward a torturava de uma maneira nada conhecida e a sensação intensa, que não sabia explicar, a levava ao delírio.

- Sim, Edward. Oh, sim.

Edward moveu o dedo de seus clitóris e esfregou sua nádega, perto de onde seu outro dedo estava a pressionando.

Bella gritou quando o primeiro golpe de sua mão caiu sobre seu traseiro. Logo mais, uma e outra vez. Cada vez que a tapeava, sentia cada nervo em sua cavidade anal apertar-se.

Mas todo pensamento a abandonou quando Edward continuou mais uma vez beliscou seu clitóris rígido. Ela gritou e sentiu, sem importar o que ele fizesse que ela estava chegando ao clímax.

- Eu vou gozar.

- Espere querida, espere. – Ele disse sussurrando.

Bella mordeu os lábios, abriu os olhos, e olhou em volta. Era o que tinha esperado a vida toda, de um companheiro. Nunca tinha confiado em ninguém o suficiente para explorar o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Oh... Eu... Eu... Ah.

- Goze agora! – Edward apertou e torceu seu clitóris enquanto dolorosamente metia dois dedos em seu ânus.

Bella arqueou e quase saiu da cama com o poderoso orgasmo. Ela gritou quando, onda após onda, a arrastaram. Antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego, Edward a soltou por completo e se inclinou sobre ela. Colocando ambas as mãos debaixo de seu corpo, segurou seus seios e apertou seus mamilos antes de puxar as costas dela contra seu corpo, enquanto ele ficava de joelhos.

Bella podia sentir o pênis de Edward esfregando contra suas nádegas quando a instalou em seu colo com as costas pressionadas contra seu peito.

Beijou-a do pescoço até a orelha e logo moveu a cabeça para pegar sua boca. Assim como o primeiro beijo que compartilharam, esse não começou suave e relaxante, mas foi duro, brutal e possessivo.

Edward manteve Bella fortemente contra ele enquanto invadia sua boca. Abriu-a e imediatamente ele uniu sua língua com a dela, empurrando exigindo tudo dela.

Quando ela chupou sua língua como se fosse um pênis, seu corpo gritou e Edward enlouqueceu de prazer.

Moveu as mãos para sua cintura, levantando-a o suficiente para posicionar as dobras de sua vagina sobre seu doloroso e palpitante pênis. Ela continuou seduzindo sua boca com a dela e ele reconheceu que era o melhor beijo que ele jamais havia conhecido.

Ele dirigiu um impulso profundo em sua vagina. Ela gritou, mas sua boca tragou seu grito.

Seu corpo estremeceu ante a sensação de estar finalmente dentro dela. A posição que estava sentada em seu colo enquanto empurrava até levá-lo a seu interior, o fez jurar que podia sentir todo o caminho até seu ventre.

Ela estremeceu quando outro clímax se formou em seu interior. O suor corria pelo rosto e deslizava para suas costas contra seu peito. Edward não podia aguentar muito mais. Lutou para recuperar o fôlego, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu... Não posso... Edward! – Bella engasgou

- Espere querida. Espere! – Suas investidas se tornaram mais frenéticas.

Empurrou-a para frente sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos, e segurando-a pelas cinturas, a penetrou tão forte e tão profundo como pode.

Edward podia ouvir seus gemidos e grunhidos em voz alta ecoando por todo quarto. Seus próprios grunhidos a acompanhavam, fazendo uma musica doce.

- Não posso aguentar... Oh...

Edward fechou os olhos enquanto ele bateu nela uma e outra vez. Cada vez mais duro.

- Vamos, Carinho. Vem para mim. Não deixe nada.

Lagrimas de prazer corriam por seu rosto quando ela o fez. Edward não se deteve até que um minuto mais tarde, quando, após os últimos impulsos desesperados, ele tinha se esvaziado completamente dentro de Bella.

Edward deixou a cabeça de Bella cair na cama, esgotado, e se cair atrás dela, acariciando suas costas.

- Você está bem, bebê? Não fui muito rude, não é?

Bella suspirou com profunda satisfação.

- Perfeito. Absolutamente perfeito. – Fechou os olhos e sentiu que o sono a embalaria, abraçada a ele, sentindo seu corpo.

* * *

_*Pessoal esse e a penúltima parte agora só falta mais um e acaba :(_

_**Quem mais Morreu aí?_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Adaptação**__ - Todos os direitos reservados a autora. A __mim deve-se somente a adaptação para os personagens de Twilight._

* * *

Capitulo VI

O corpo de Bella estava feliz e esgotado. Esticou os braços sobre sua cabeça antes de se dar conta de que algo estava errado. Girando a cabeça, olhou onde Edward havia estado deitado. Ele não estava ali, ela estava completamente só na cama. Um olhar para o relógio ao lado da cama lhe disse que já eram três da tarde.

Saiu da cama e agarrou sua túnica branca macia do gancho da parte de trás da porta do banheiro. O algodão fofo era confortável em sua pele quente. Ela desceu as escadas e parou na sala de estar. Ele não estava ali. A cozinha estava completamente vazia, a caixa de rosquinha ainda estava esquecida no balcão.

Caminhando em direção a ela, respirou fundo antes de levantar a tampa da caixa. Selecionou uma rosquinha com creme de Boston e deu uma enorme mordida antes de se dirigir a cafeteira. Deve ter ido para casa tomar banho e trocar-se, disse para si, ele voltará.

Edward passeava por seu apartamento, amaldiçoando-se o tempo todo. Não deveria tê-la deixado assim. Deveria ter ficado e abraçando-a enquanto ela dormia. Era um idiota por tê-la tomado. O que estava pensando? Isto nunca ia funcionar. Passear não ajudava e pensar nela, dormindo nua em sua cama, torturava seu corpo. Não podia dar o luxo de ficar ligado. Não era este tipo de homem. Ele não poderia dar o que ela merecia. Mas não importava. Ele a queria. Ele a necessitava. Era um homem acostumado a não precisar de ninguém. Em uma manhã ela o tinha sob sua pele.

Edward riu em voz alta amargamente. Estava se enganando. Tinha estado obcecado por ela durante seis meses. Ele tinha sonhado com ela quando estava fora de casa. Comprou todos os seus livros de romances e os mantiveram escondidos dos outros homens. Tinha aberto e lido alguns capítulos, e isso o fez sentir mais perto dela. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos depois chutou a parede mais próxima. Que diabo ia fazer?

Bella trabalhou continuamente durante varias horas, esquecendo-se da xícara de café. Havia mudado a parte do sexo em seu livro, mas todos os demais se ajustavam perfeitamente. Os dois personagens tinham reunido em uma exposição de emoções e necessidades. Surpreendeu-se quando olhou o relógio e viu que já eram dez horas. Levantou da cadeira e espreguiçou-se, girando a cabeça o pescoço e os ombros.

Ele não ia voltar. Havia se divertido com ela e já estava satisfeito. Pressionou as palmas de sua mão sobre seus olhos. Não ia chorar. Tinha conseguido o que queria. Havia tido Edward, e agora, ia seguir em frente. Ela sabia desde o inicio que ele não era o tipo de homem de se estabelecer. Não podia estar em casa todas as noites. Então porque seu coração sentia essa dor?

Foi ao banheiro, tomou uma ducha bem quente, mas manteve o jorro de água longe de sua vagina ardente. Não precisava lembrete do que eles tinham compartilhado juntos. Talvez muito em breve ela olhasse para trás com carinho, mas sabia em seu coração que todo tinha terminado entre eles antes mesmo de começar.

Vestiu-se lentamente, sentindo-se fraca, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido pelas atividades da manhã. Precisava de um café, caminhou até as escadas para preparar uma jarra de café fresco.

Parou de repente quando Edward a olhou do sofá. Via-se tão mal como ela. Bem, bem. Tinha odiado sentir-se miserável sozinha. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, mas com uma nitidez com se estivesse furioso.

- Eu fiz o café enquanto você tomava banho. – Ele disse levantando-se. Ele se virou e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Bella o seguiu lentamente, mantendo seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Bem, ao menos conseguiu uma despedida dele antes de deixar a sua vida.

Viu-o servir uma xícara, logo passar para o outro lado da cozinha. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto ela tocou na sua. Ela tomou um gole da bebida e deixou que a queimasse a língua antes de se virar para ele.

Edward olhou para a sua xícara de café e ela esperou ele dizer o que tinha vindo dizer.

- Não planejei o que aconteceu hoje.

Bella não desviou o olhar dele

- Eu sei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Foi ele quem rompeu o contato visual.

- Nunca faria algo do que você se arrependesse.

- Eu não me arrependo, Edward.

- Você estava chorando. – Ele acusou.

Bella apenas eu de ombros. Esse era assunto pessoal.

- Eu a queria, Bella. Vou assumir a responsabilidade do que aconteceu hoje, mas eu queria. Eu... Eu... Desculpa por eu ter sido tão rude com você.

Bella se sentia insultada. Seu rosto ardia de raiva. Não ia deixar tirá-la o que eles haviam compartilhado. Sempre o recordaria como o melhor encontro sexual que já teve.

- Não preciso de ninguém para assumir a responsabilidade por mim. – Ela lhe espetou – Sou responsável por mim mesma. Eu te amo. Tem razão. Eu não vou deixar que me tire isso!

Edward sorriu e ela gritou.

- Não ria de mim! – Gritou ela, apertando os punhos com raiva. Não era uma adolescente que precisava de explicação sobre o que aconteceu. Não estava buscando declarações de amor. Ela só queria ele que admitisse que tinha desfrutado do tempo que passaram juntos assim como ela. Que admitisse que essa manhã tinha sido Edward imediatamente mudou de expressão.

- Bella.

- Não me chame pelo meu nome assim. Não me apadrinhe. – Ela teve que deixar sua xícara de café antes de acabar por arremessá-la em na sua cabeça. – Vou me sentir como quero!

Edward levantou suas mãos em um gesto de paz.

- Está bem, bebê. Espere.

- E não me chame de bebê! – Bella podia sentir as lágrimas caírem de seu rosto.

- Droga. – Murmurou Edward antes de se aproximar e tomá-la em seus braços. Ela tentou afastá-lo e esconder o seu rosto, mas ele era mais forte e forçou-a a tirar sua mãos. – Shh. Está tudo bem.

- Não... – chorou. – Deixe-me ir. Edward a abraçou e acariciou suas costas.

A ternura de suas ações e palavras suaves só fez com que Bella chorasse mais.

- Olhe-me, querida. Por favor. – Levantando o queixo de Bella, não lhe dava outra opção. Secou as lágrimas de seus olhos. – Por que você está chorando?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

- Conte-me.

Bella mordeu os lábios.

- Sei que você não pode ficar comigo. Eu te amo... Não posso evitar. O que compartilhamos foi muito mais do que sexo. – Ela disse em voz baixa.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu nunca quis uma relação.

Ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios de novo olhando para baixo.

- Desculpe... Normalmente não sou tão emotiva.

- Não se desculpe comigo, Carinho, não por isso. Você não pode imaginar o que me faz sentir quando diz isso.

Bella lhe devolveu o olhar.

- Vou ser um namorado terrível. Sou controlador e exigente. Eu vou embora por um ongo período por causa do trabalho. Não tenho um trabalho normal, pode ser perigoso, e não quero que você se preocupe comigo. Mas eu te amo. Que os céus me ajude, eu nunca quero deixar você ir.

- Você... O que?

- Não vou deixar você ir, Bella. Demorou muito tempo para eu chegar até você, e não vou deixar você ir.

- Mas você disse que não queria um relacionamento.

Edward sorriu e apertou seus lábios contra o dele, esfregando um no outro.

- Te disse que não queria um relacionamento. Você mudou isso.

Bella suspirou e se inclinou para ele.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo que você é minha, Bella. Só minha.

Endireitando-se, Bella teve a sua vez de colocar sua boca sobre a dele.

- Isso é o que eu pensava que estava dizendo.

Ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele a levantou do chão.

Com as pernas em volta dele, ele a levou através da sala de estar. Apenas fazendo uma breve parada para pegar a bolsa.

- O que tem nesta bolsa? – Perguntou com a boca em sua orelha.

Seu sorriso era malvado.

- Um pouco disto e aquilo, - lhe disse enquanto subia as escadas. Quando chegou ao quarto, deixou-a em cima da cama. Segurando o tornozelo, puxou-a. – Você já usou um desses? – Ele perguntou, mostrando um par de algemas que havia tirado da bolsa.

Com os olhos muito abertos, Bella negou com a cabeça.

- Bom, acredito que já é hora. – Ele piscou o olho.

- E temos que provar alguns grampos para mamilo.

A cabeça de Bella ficou em branco. Oh, ela ia desfrutar disso. Desfrutar desse homem com todos os jogos. Ela ficou feliz por ter se entregado e se deixado seduzir pelo vizinho.

* * *

*É Minha gente esse foi o ultimo capitulo :( Quem se emocionou com essa declaração do Edward bem vinda ao clube

**Como prometido o nome do Livro é _**Seduzida pelo Vizinho** e_ ele pertence á _**Crissy Smith**_

***Até a Próxima...


End file.
